Many Years of Pain
by Peanutcat12
Summary: What happens if a new force threatens Mido and his friends? Will he save them? Will he survive the trials? Will he find love? How many years will pass him? Many different Links involved yaoi Link x Mido drama
1. Ocarina of Time era Part 1

**WARNING: This fic will go through time based on what I think is the Zelda time line, meaning that the time line I choice is probably not the right one. **

Full Summary: This is about Mido(I know many of you hate him for hurting Link and all, but I read the manga after playing the game. He does miss Link a lot in the end) and what happens to him after Link saves Hyrule and all the events that happen to him through the years. Mido x Link [different Links of different times].

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

Kokiri Forest, home of the forest children known as the Kokiri, The Great Deku Tree, and The Hero of Time, Link. There it was peaceful and the Kokiri play all the time, will except for one. This one was named Mido. He considers him self the leader or "chief" over all the Kokiris. But right now he doesn't fell like the leader. He feels like just giving up on every thing for you see he had lost a dear friend of his, no two dear friends. Their names were Link and Saria. Now he is lonely, even though there are plenty of friends to play with, he just doesn't want too. Each time he thinks of Link he would feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Oh how he missed Link so much. He never got the chance to tell him about his feelings toward him. How he some how feel in love with the hero.

"Mido," said a male Kokiri known as Fado, "Mido. Mido. MIDO!"

Mido jumped.

"Yes," he said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "You haven't been your self lately."

"No, nothings wrong," answered Mido.

"You sure?" Fado asked not believing him.

Mido's head dropped.

"I miss them," he answered.

"Huh?" Fado asked again.

"Link and Saria," Mido answered.

"Oh," said Fado while getting on his knees, "I miss them too, but you want to know something?"

"What?" Mido asked.

"They'll all ways be right here," Fado answered while pointing to Mido's chest.

Mido put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"Now will you come and play with us?" Fado asked.

Mido nodes his head.

"Yah!" shouted Fado hugging Mido tightly.

Mido and Fado went off and played with the others. Unknowing to them, they were being watched. Two strange looking Hylians were watching from the distance. One clothed in armor and the other clothed in what looks like a clown's out fit.

"Which one is the forest prince?" The clown looking one asked.

"That one," answered the one in armor pointing at Mido, "Listen to me Zant. I want you to turn him into one of us."

"What if it doesn't work the way you wanted it to, my king?" Zant asked.

"Then let the goddess deal with him," answered the king, "Now go."

"As you wish," said Zant before he teleported out of there.

As Zant appeared before the newly grown Deku Tree, the king gave a dark and chilling laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Zant answered.

Zant jumped up in the air and started attacking the Deku Tree. Zant shocked, through fireballs, and rocks at him. This all started a fire on top the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree pulled out his roots and tried to whip Zant out of the air, but failed. All of the sudden all the Kokiris stopped what they were doing and looked over toward the direction of the Deku Tree. They noticed the fire.

"Oh no," Mido said.

He began running toward the Deku Tree.

"Mido wait!" Fado yelled out, "Mido!"

Mido ran all the way to Deku Tree to see Zant and him fighting and The Deku Tree losing. Mido looked around and picked up a rock. He got out his slingshot and aimed it at Zant. He let go of the sling, the rock flew and hit Zant in the head.

"Mido!" yelled the Deku Tree.

Zant turned around looked at Mido. He smiled and soon that smile turns into giggling, which turned into a very evil laughter.

"Finally the forest prince comes to watch his guardian burn to ashes," said Zant.

"Forest prince?" Mido asked him self.

"Mido run!" yelled the Deku Tree.

Mido didn't move.

"Run!" yelled the Deku Tree.

Mido turned and started to run, but he didn't go to fear. He hit the ground with Zant right on top of him.

"Got you now," he said.

"Fowl demon," said the Deku Tree, "Let him go!"

"Not 'till my king gets here," said Zant.

Right on que the king came and with the other Kokiri. Zant lift up Mido and carried him in front of the king. He smiled evilly.

"Now witness a birth of a god, great goddess!" he yelled then turn to the others, "Be hold the true nature of your leader, the forest prince."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Mido asked.

"Oh in do time little one," the king answered.

The king's hand began to glow. He looked up into the havens.

"I hope you're watching!" he yelled, "This is what you get of banishing us to the twilight realm!"

He pulled his arm back and hit Mido Square on his forehead. Mido began to glow bluish green. Suddenly his form began to change. He grow to be 6'1, his hair grow long and turn into a firey red, his legs turn into that of a dragon, a tail appeared, his nails grow into claws, and his eyes glowed of blood red.

"What is this?" the king asked, "He wasn't suppose to turn into this…this…this monster."

Twili Mido looked at the king. He started to growl, and then he roared at the king. He try to claw at him, but he missed.

"I suggest we get out of here my king," said Zant, "He doesn't know what his doing anymore."

"I agree," said the king.

They both teleported out of there. Twili Mido held his head like it was hurting real bad. The Kokiri started to back away from Twili Mido. Twili Mido looked at them then roared. The Kokiri ran to they homes and stayed there, praying that some day Link will return and help Mido come back to his senses.

* * *

Here is a picture that Amber did of Twili Mido:  fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart art/Twili-Mido-Many-Years-of-Pain-126278162 (remove spaces)

**All in this fic belongs to Nintendo and not me (except Twili Mido)!**


	2. Ocarina of Time era Part 2

For three weeks Link has been going around Hyrule, doing what was order of him by Zelda and now he just got a free week off. So he thought he could go to The Kokiri Forest and see how they were doing. He hasn't been there since Saria awaken as the forest sage. When he passed the bridge and throw the hollow log like entrance he gasped. There was no one out. The forest was quiet. Link pulled out his sword and shield. He slowly walks farther in. Link looked around for monsters or anything out of place.

"Pst," he heard someone from the right.

Link looked up the hill. He saw one of the know it all brothers barely out of the house motion to him to go over there. He ran over.

"Come on," brother #1 whispered, "Hurry."

Link got there and went inside.

"Thank goodness you're here," Brother #2 said.

"Why is every body hiding again?" Link asked, "I didn't see any monsters."

"The only monster here is Mido," answered Brother #3, "Some strange looking men came and turned him into one."

"Yah and they called him the "Forest Prince" too," added Brother #1, "What ever that means."

"Maybe the Deku Tree knows," suggested Brother #2.

"Would he know where Mido is?" Link asked.

"Probably," answered Brother #3, "But if you go out there be careful of Mido. He doesn't know what he's doing any more."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Link.

Link left the house and head straight to the Deku Tree. He stopped before he got to the exit of the pathway when he heard a bloodthirsty screech from afar.

_'What in goddess' name is that?' _He thought.

Link looked around widely, but saw nothing. So he continues to walk. He got to the Deku Tree.

"Link," he said, "I thought you would come. I'm sure you seen it. All of the Kokiri in their houses fearing for their live."

"Yes, I have," said Link, "Do you know where Mido is?"

"Yes," answered the Deku Tree, "But your strength alone will not bring him back to his senses."

"Then how?" Link asked.

"You must draw him here," answered the Deku Tree, "I have the power to turn him back, but with a cost."

"I'll do it," said Link, "I promise."

_I'll do anything to bring Mido back, _Link thought.

"Very well then," said the Deku Tree.

The Deku Tree pulled up one of his roots and pointed to the left of him.

"Mido is deep in the forest that way," he said, "Do be careful. He doesn't remember anything, not even his own name."

"I will," said Link.

Link ran into the forest. Once he thought he was deep enough, he started to shout Mido's name. But no reply was ever made. Link continued in deeper, but stopped when he hear the scream again. It scared him half to death by how close it was. Suddenly he heard branches snapping. Link slowly turned around to the snaps. His whole body was shaking. His bereaving was heaved. The scream came again, but closer. This time Link laid down on the ground and there he saw was a creature with dragon like legs and tail, hair like fire, and eyes that glow with thirst of blood. The creature didn't notice him.

_'That's Mido? What in Hyrule happen to him? Oh yah the strange men that the know all brothers mention earlier', _Link thought, '_If I stay here then he won't notice me and I'm safe. Wait I promised the Deku Tree I would bring him there. I have to show my self. I hope Mido recognizes me.'_

Link stood up, but Mido didn't notice him.

"Mido!" Link yelled.

Mido turned his head and looked at Link. Mido started to growl.

_'Oh that's not good', _Link thought.

Mido then roared. Link started to run. Mido chased after him. Link ran 'till he noticed a tree limb fly over his head.

_'What the?'_ He thought.

Another fall 2 inches away from his feet. Link looked up and saw Mido tear off another and through it at him. Link quickly ran, tree limb nearly missing him. Mido chased after him again. They ran 'till they got to the Deku Tree. There the rest of the Kokiri were watching them. They all nearly ran for their lives when they saw Mido. Mido ran over to Link and started slashing at him. Link held his shield up, blocking every single one.

_'Thank goodness_ _I had my shield up or those slashes might have killed me', _Link thought.

"Link keep him distracted," said the Deku Tree.

"I think I'm all ready doing that!" yelled Link.

Mido kept attacking him, not noticing one the Deku Tree's roots wrapping around him. By the time he did it was all ready too late. Mido struggled to get out, but to no vale. The Deku Tree's root glowed a green glow and Mido started to change back to his self. Once changed back the Deku Tree gentle put him into Link's arms.

"Not far from here is the ruins of the wind temple," said the Deku Tree, "Take him there. There should be a stone table, lay him there. I shall put a spell on him that will make him slumber 'till the next hero named Link comes and awaken him. Put this stone in his hands. It should help him in the years to come."

One the Deku Tree's roots handed Link a green stone that had gold wrapped around it.

_'The Spiritual Stone of The Forest?' _Link thought.

"Wait," Link said, "You said that there would be a cost for changing him back. What is it?"

"He will age very slowly and will have the ability to leave the forest," answered the Deku Tree, "He is no longer in my care, but in the goddess's."

Link looked down at Mido one last time before heading out to the ruins of the Wind Temple. There, Link got to the room and laid Mido down on the table. Green lines light up on Mido's body and dimmed down to nothing. Link stared at his face unaware that he was crying 'till a single tear fall on Mido's face. Link wiped his tears away.

"Forgive me Mido," Link said.

He bent down he kissed Mido on the lips.

_'For you will never know how I feel about you',_ Link thought.

"I'll see you later then," Link said.

Link looked back one more time at Mido before he closed the door. For many years 'till his death Link came and checked up on him. Even brought his daughter once, but that was it. Mido stayed there even 100 years from now. Sleeping, waiting for the next Link to come and open the door.

Here some epic battle music: http:/www . zreomusic . com/music/3-lttp/BossBattle . mp3 (no spaces)

Here are two scenes that Amber drew: http:/fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart . com/art/Run-Link-Many-Years-of-Pain-126866276 and http:/fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart . com/art/MidoxLink-Many-Years-of-Pain-126867431 (again no spaces)

In an art trade I asked cdla to draw one of the kissing scenes from here and she choose this one! Here's the link to it: http:/cdla . deviantart . com/art/MYOP-Kiss-Scene-A-T-Done-165345144 (remember no spaces)

**All in this fic belongs to Nintendo and not me!**


	3. Oracle of SeasonsAges era Part 1

One day Link was at his house, helping his grandma feed the cuccos. His grandpa was out tending the cows when a Hyrulen soldier came riding up to him.

"Excuse me, but is Mr. Link in right now?" he asked.

"yes," answered grandpa.

"The princess wishes to see him," said the soldier, "It's of great importants."

"Okay, I'll tell him," said grandpa.

"Thank you sir," said the soldier before riding off.

"Link!" grandpa yelled.

Link ran to him.

"Yes grandpa?" Link asked.

"A soldier came by saying that the princess wishes to see you," grandpa answered, "And it was of great importants."

"When can I leave?" Link asked.

"When ever you get done helping grandma," grandpa answered.

"Right," said Link before running off.

Link quickly finished helping grandma. He got on Puini and rode to Hyrule Castle. He got off of Puini and went in.

"Mr. Link?" a soldier asked.

Link nodded.

"Please follow me then," said the soldier.

Link followed him to the throne room. There, was Zelda, Impa, Din, and Nayru sitting at a table. Zelda waved him over. He walked to them and took a set by Impa.

"Link, we need your help," said Nayru, "It's seems that Veran is still alive."

"Oh great," said Link, "Let me guess you want me to kill her?"

"Not alone," said Din, "Farore is waiting for you at the entrance. She will be leading you to the one that is going to be helping you through this journey."

"Okay then, if that's all?" Link asked standing up.

"Please be careful Link," said Zelda.

"Don't worry I will," said Link.

With that he went off to the entrance of the castle. Sure enough there was Farore waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm always ready," answered Link.

Link and Farore got on Puini and rode off. Link followed Farore's directions. Half way through the field he began to wonder who this person that was suppose to help him was.

_It never hurts to ask, _he thought.

"Hey Farore," Link said.

"Yes?" Farore asked.

"This person, do you mind explaining more about them?" Link asked.

"How so?" Farore asked.

"Like what they're like, how good of a fighter, etc.," answered Link.

"Well first off it's a boy, he is over a hundred years old, as for fighting experience I didn't know," Farore answered.

_There's got to be more then that, _Link thought

"Is there any thing else about him?" Link asked.

"Well is one of the very few Kokoris that is left and he was put to sleep due a well lets just say he wasn't him self for a while," Farore answered.

"Great I'm going to be traveling with an sleeping old man with no fighting experience and of a soon to be extended race," Link complained, "Oh nice."

"Hey, you'll be surprise with how beautiful Mido is," Farore said, "Your ancestor fall in love with him."

"That beautiful?" Link asked.

Farore nodded.

"Oh look we're here," she said.

They came to a hollow tree trunk like entrance. They went in and walked so much 'till they got to a clearing.

"Wow," said Link.

There in the clearing was a village. But no one was out due to it being nightfall.

Farore got off and walked a little ways.

"Follow me," she said.

Link followed to her to a big tree with a face.

"What the?" Link asked.

"This Link is the Great Deku Tree," Farore answered, "And over there is the path you need to go."

"What you're not coming?" Link asked.

"Nope," Farore answered, "You alone can awaken him."

"Okay," said Link.

Link walked the path for what seem like hours 'till he got to what looks like ruins of some temple. He went into many rooms looking for Mido, but couldn't find.

"Damn were is he?" Link asked himself.

He came to last door on the very top floor.

"Please be the right room," Link pleaded.

Sure enough when he opens the door, there, on a stone table was Mido still asleep. Link went over to him. He took one good look at him.

"Oh wow," Link said in aw, "He is beautiful, but how am I suppose to wake him?"

Link continued to look at him. He noticed a shiny green stone surrounded by gold in his hands.

"Hm maybe if I move it, it'll awaken him," Link said.

Link tried to move the stone, but it wouldn't buch.

"Well now what?" Link asked.

Link looked at Mido's face.

"Maybe I can do what that one fairy tail," said Link, "Maybe I have to kiss him."

Links lend down and kissed Mido on the lips. Mido began to move. His eyes open up and he looked at Link.

"Link?" Mido asked.

"Um well, yes and no," Link answered.

Mido tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Link, but I'm not the Link that you knew," Link explained.

"Oh," said Mido, "How long have I been here?"

"For at least a hundred years," Link answered.

"That long?" Mido asked.

Link turned around.

"We have to go back now," Link said, "Okay?"

Link didn't get a reply. Link looked back of him.

"Mido?" Link asked.

"I hardly aged," Mido said looking at his reflection in Link's shield, "No one will recognize me."

Mido looked down. Link bend down and looked into Mido's eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will," said Link.

Mido nodded.

"Now let's go," said Link.

So they left to go back to the Great Deku Tree.


	4. Oracle of SeasonsAges era Part 2

Again all in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

* * *

Mido and Link where almost to The Great Deku Tree, when they heard some type of deep voice speaking.

"Are you sure you need him?" the voice asked.

"Who was that?" Link asked.

"I think that is The Great Deku Tree," answered Mido, "But I've been asleep for so long that I don't remember."

Link frowned.

"Can you remember anything from a hundred years ago?" he asked.

"Plenty," answered Mido.

This made Link smile.

"But," continued Mido.

Link frowned again.

"I'm not sure about my memories," said Mido, "Lot of things might of changed while I was asleep."

"That would make sense," said Link.

They finally arrived at The Great Deku Tree.

"Oh you're back," said Farore, "And you brought Mido too."

"Said I would," said Link with a smile.

"Mido it's great to see your face again, my child," said The Great Deku Tree.

Link jump and stared at the tree.

"And your's as well Great Deku Tree," said Mido bowing to it.

"Link it isn't plight to stare," whispered Farore.

"But, but, talking tree," said Link.

Farore chuckled.

"Thank you so much for awaking Mido," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Um you're welcome...sir," said Link mimicking Mido.

"Farore you never answered my question," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Veran is a lot stronger then she was," answered Farore, "Link needs the aid of the Forest prince."

"Again with that title," Link heard Mido whisper.

"If you are sure then I will allow him to leave this forest," said The Great Deku Tree.

"I'm very sure," said Farore.

"Mido," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes," said Mido.

"You can leave the forest with out worry," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," said Mido bowing once more.

"Young Hero Link," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes sir," said Link.

"Please take good care of Mido," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Don't worry sir," said Link, "I'll take good care of him, like the Link before me."

Link winked at Mido. Mido blushed and looked away.

"I have faith in you," said The Great Deku Tree, "Mido The Spiritual Stone of The Forest is for you to keep. It will aid you in trouble times."

"Thank you Great Deku Tree," said Mido.

"Should we leave then?" Farore asked.

Link nodded. They walked back to Puini.

"Well, this seems to be a problem," said Link.

"What is it?" Mido asked.

"I don't think Puini is strong enough to carry all three of us," answered Link.

"I can Telaport back to the castle," said Farore, "You and Mido can ride Puini back there."

"all right then," said Link getting on Puini.

Link offered his hand to Mido and smiled at him. Mido blushed and took it. Once Mido was up Link lead Puini to the hollow log entrance. He look back at Farore.

"See there Farore!" he shouted before he rode off.

They rode 'till they got to a small farm. Link look up to see the moon was in the middle of the sky. He turned and look at Mido.

"Yes?" Mido asked.

"It's really late and I doubt anyone in the castle will be awake," answered Link, "So we'll sleep in there to night."

"Wouldn't the people living there be mad when the notice that they have to unwanted guess?" Mido asked.

"Nope," answered Link with a smile, "I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't mind."

"Oh so you're related to them?" Mido ask, "That would make some sense."

"Yep," said Link keeping the same smile on his face.

He rode into the stable, got off Puini and help Mido off. They went into the house. Grandma and Grandpa was fast asleep. Link and Mido quickly went up stairs. Link let Mido take the bed while he slept on the floor. Morning came and so did a scream from Grandma. Link shoot up and look.

"Grandma, it's okay!" he shouted, "He's a friend!"

Grandma claimed down and looked at Link then back at a very awake Mido.

"You sure?" she asked, "He's dressed funny."

Mido looked down at his clothes.

"I'm sure," answered Link.

"Well then," she said, "breakfast is ready."

She walked down stairs.

"Well that was an experienced," said Link.

He looked at Mido, who looked back at him.

"Hungry?" Link asked.

Mido nodded.

They went down and ate breakfast. Grandpa quickly warmed up to Mido, when he learn that Mido knew how to use a bow and could fire from very far away. After breakfast Link got up and Practice his sword fighting with his grandpa for a little while. When he came in and saw Mido staring at the picture of Raven.

"I saw Raven has caught your attention," Link commented while walking over to Mido.

"He looks like Link," Mido said, "Is Raven his real name?"

"No," Link answered, "He never will tell me his real name. Though he did mention going to a secret forest just to see a friend."

"Kokori Forest is a secret forest," said Mido.

"Then maybe, his real name is Link," said Link.

There was silence between then.

"When did you meet him?" Mido asked breaking the silence.

"It's a long story," Link answered.

"Well then," said Mido turning toward Link, "You have plenty of time to tell me on the way to the castle."

_Damn I forgot that we were suppose to be back there, _thought Link.

So they got things ready. With a wave to Grandma and Grandpa, they were off to the castle.

* * *

I think this era is longer then the others. I hope you enjoyed it!

Here a picture that Amber did: http://fuzzylittlekitty(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Many-Years-of-Pain-Link-146997380

She apologies for the way the portrait looks!


	5. Oracle of SeasonsAges era Part 3

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

* * *

Link and Mido finally made it to the castle. They got off Puini and headed in. They were lead to the same room as before. Zelda, Impa, Din, Nayru, and Farore were setting at the table. They all were looking at them.

"Sure took your time getting here didn't you?" Farore asked.

Link smiled and shrugged innocently. Impa got up and went to Mido. She bent down looking at him, circle him twice. She then stared into his eyes.

"Um, hi," Mido said.

"This is the forest prince?" Impa asked, "Looks a little bit on the small side if you asked me."

Link snorted and Mido gave him a death glare. Link shut up real quick.

"Can someone here please tell me, why I'm getting called 'Forest Prince'!" Mido shouted.

"I can explain that," said Nayru standing up, "You see the Great Deku Tree, um the one that started the Link that you know on his journey, only brought life to two Kokiris with his power inserted with in them. He stated that these two were to rule the forest. Mido, that would be you, the forest prince and Saria, the forest princess."

"But Saria became the Forest 'Saga' not the 'Princess'," stated Mido.

"Yes, the Great Deku Tree didn't count on that," said Nayru.

"So what part does Mido play in getting rid of Veran?" Link asked.

Nayru sat back down while Din stood up.

"Listen," she said, "With Mido's power combined with your sword you can have the strength to kill her once and for all."

"But I don't know how to use them," said Mido, "I didn't even know I had them 'till today."

"Oh don't worry you'll learn in time," said Farore with a wink.

Mido looked unsure. Zelda giggled. Mido looked at her and tilted his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Zelda," she answered, "I'm the princess over Hyrule."

"That sound familiar," said Mido.

"She's the descendant of the Zelda that sent for the Link you know," said Din, "And the woman over there is Impa."

Mido turn and looked at the old, big lady in a red dress that he saw earlier. She waved at him and he waved.

"Now we'll give you a gift to help you on your journey with Link," said Din.

Din, Nayru, and Farore held their hand in front on them in a small circle. In flash of light a bow appear. They handed Mido it. Mido looked at it closely. The metal beside the handle was a platinum white with gold trams. The gold trams branched out into gold X's between the small emerald jewels. The handle it self was platinum white. The tips near the ends on the string was the same color. Near the ends it curled around another emerald stone.

"Wow," was all Mido could say.

"You don't need to worry about arrows for when you pull the string an arrow will appear in a flash of light," said Farore.

Mido nodded.

"Why don't I get anything like that?" asked Link.

"Because you seem fine defeating enemies with your own strength," said Zelda putting her hand on his shoulder.

Link smiled at her. Mido looked away from them and to the door way out of the room. There stood a man that looked like the Link you once knew, but he was dressed in black and had brown hair and his eyes seem to glow red a little. Mido tilted his and stair a little longer at him 'till the other Link turned and went right.

"Mido?" Link asked.

He looked over where he was staring at, but saw nothing. He looked back at Mido.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Mido looked at Link.

"No," he answered, " nothings wrong."

"Oh okay then," said Link turning back to Zelda.

Mido looked back at the door way.

_Who was that? That sure wasn't the Link I know well, _thought Mido.

Mido looked back at the others and went to Nayru.

"Is it okay if go out into the hall way?" he asked.

"Sure, but don't wonder too far in the castle," she answered, "We don't want you to get lost."

Mido smiled and said, "Okay."

Mido made his way out and looked around, but saw nothing.

_Let's see, that other Link went this way, _he thought.

He then headed to the right. After a ways he stopped.

_He must have walked father down, but if go that far I'll be lost...I should turn back, _he thought.

Mido turned and took two steps.

"Leaving so soon?" someone asked behind him.

Mido turned his head and saw that it was the other Link. Mido turned around completely to be face to face with him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm known as Dark Link," answered Dark Link, "But."

He came close to Mido and grabbed some of his hair. He bend down to his level, putting him just a few inches from Mido's face. He smiled.

"You can call me Dark little forest flower," Dark finished.

This sent chills down his back and they weren't the good kind ether. Mido backed a way a little. He grabbed Dark's hand and made him let go of his hair.

"O-Okay," Mido said, "I think I should head back before the others start looking for me."

"All right," Dark said, "Just don't forget about me, okay forest flower?"

He winked at Mido causing him to blush.

"O-O-Okay," said Mido.

He then ran off. Dark smiled evilly.

_Soon you will be running to me, Mido, when you realize that the Link that has awaken you has no feelings for you. That would be the day I'll take you as my own, _Dark Link thought before he walked off in the other direction.

* * *

I always loved Dark Link and so I've decided to add him to the story :3

Mido's bow design (by Amber): fuzzylittlekitty . deviantart . com/#/d2ujzgv (no spaces)


	6. Oracle of SeasonsAges era Part 4

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

They have been riding for days and it seems they weren't getting any closer to their destination. The stopped at a village 2 days ago. They heard a rumor there that Veran was in an abandon temple to the west. Mido was starting to go back to his memories of Kokiri Forest, when Puini all of the sudden stopped.

"What is it Puini?" Link asked.

Puini, eyes widen in fear, looked around wildly. Link and Mido started looking around too. Mido then saw a strange black beast that look like it came from someone's nightmare.

"Over there!" Mido yelled while pointing at the beast.

Link looked.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mido answered.

Just then the beast's head lift head and started to, what look like, sniff the air. It the turned to their direction and growled. It started charging at them. Mido took his bow out and pulled the string. I forest green arrow was there in a flash of light. Mido shot it. The arrow pierced through the beast's head, killing it.

"Wow!" Link exclaimed, "Nice shot!"

"Thank you," Mido said with a smile.

Which quickly disappeared when they herd more growls that sounded like the beast's. They quickly looked around. They were now surrounded by lots of them. Mido got his bow ready while Link did the same for his sword.

All of the beasts started to charge. Link sliced and Mido shot. Just then one of them jumped and grabbed Mido off of Puini and ran off. Link looked at that direction.

"Mido!" he shouted.

He made Puini run in that direction in the hopes of finding and freeing Mido.

Mido was knocked out for most of the trip, but when he woke up he was in a ran down temple some where in the forest. He heard laughed.

"May may he is strong," said a voice.

"See I wasn't in the wrong," said another, "He'll be a perfect solider for you in your taking of Hyrule."

"Why yes he would," said the 1st voice.

"Shall I turn him then?" asked the 2nd voice.

"Why yes of coarse," answered the 1st.

Just then Mido felt a sudden surged of pain going through his body. He screamed. The next minuet he was out cold. The 1st laughed again.

Sorry this is really short but I have to do 5 essays that are due tonight O_O


	7. Oracle of SeasonsAges era Part 5

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

And like Zelda Wiki says "Theory Warning: Be advised that the following chapters of the rest of this fic contains unconfirmed, fan-made theories or speculation about Hero's Shade." If you don't have an open mind then please stop reading this fic right now.

Every one else please enjoy! :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the pain subsided Mido's form was the same as when the Hero of Time was still alive. He growled at the other two.

"I though you said he would look like one of you, Zant?" asked the 1st voice.

"I thought we got it right this time," answered Zant.

"Well you didn't," commented the 1st, "Maybe your little king needs to relearn his spells."

"Watch it Veran," warned Zant.

"Well he does," she said.

Just then Mido lunged at Veran, but she dodge it.

"And will someone please chain this thing up!" she shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link has been following the same black beast for days.

"Gees when is this thing going to take me some where other then more forest?" Link wondered.

They then came to the abandon temple.

_This better be where they took Mido, _he thought.

Link entered the temple and started his search.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had Mido's neck chained to the wall. The chain was so strong that no matter how hard he pulled it won't brake. So Mido decided to see if he can chew it through. Sounds of foot steps coming toward him cause to stop. Mido started to growl.

The owner of the foot steps rounded the corner. It was Dark Link. He looked behind him.

"See I told you I would find him," he said.

"And you expected me to believe you after what you put me through 100 years ago?" asked the other.

"Yes," answered Dark.

The other scoffed and starting walking around the corner. He was a golden wolf with red eyes, one of them was shut and had a scar on the lid. The gold wolf went to Mido. Mido growled at him. The wolf stared at him. Mido stopped growling and stared back.

"You know I would have won him over if didn't you show up," said Dark.

"By what?" The wolf asked with a smirk, "Your so called charm?"

Dark pouted. The wolf put all of his attention back on Mido. They stared for a bit longer when suddenly Mido started to revert back to his old form. Mido blinked a few times.

"I know those eyes even if they're a different color," he said "You're the Link I once knew."

It wasn't a question, but Wolf Link nodded anyway. Mido hugged his neck.

"I missed you," Mido said with a tear in his eye.

"Same here," Wolf Link said.

Dark cleared his throat. They looked at him.

"I hate to brake up this touchy reunion," he said, "but we need to hurry before that shadow brod notices that little princy here is off his chain."

With that they headed out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link was down on one knee and bereaving heavily. Veran laughed.

_Damn it, _he thought, _All I wanted was to get Mido back._

Just then a shadow bolt came at him. Thankfully he had just enough strength to block it. Veran laughed. She held he hands up high.

"Now dear hero!" she shouted, "You will die!"

just then a green flash pierced through her. She gapped and turned enough for Link to see Mido there behind her with his bow already out.

"How?" Veran asked.

"An old friend of mine," answered Mido.

Veran screamed and exploded into sparkles of shadows. Mido went over to Link and helped him up.

"How did you escape?" Link asked.

"Like I said an old friend of mine," Mido answered.

They started walking to the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a few days of riding they made it back to the castle. There Din, Nayru, Farore, Impa, and Zelda was waiting for them out of the gate. They bowed.

"Thanks to the two of you Hyrule is safe once again," stated Impa.

"Oh it was nothing we couldn't handle," said Link.

Zelda came to him and kissed him on the lips. Mido frowned and looked away. That's when he saw Wolf Link. He was beckoning him to follow. Mido looked back at the group to make sure they weren't looking. Once sure he followed Wolf Link.

The group laughed and carried on. Link looked over to where Mido was only to find him gone. He gasped and looked around. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see it was Zelda.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Where's Mido?" Link asked.

This cause the others, excepted for Farore, to look around.

"He's gone back," she answered.

"To where?" Zelda asked.

"To the forest to be with his people again," Farore answered.

Link looked up at the sky with a frown.

"I sure am going to miss him," he stated.

With that they went into the castle to celebrate and to say their thanks to the great Forest Prince that helped The Hero save Hyrule from the evil of Veran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry if Veran was out of place. I never played The Oracle of Seasons/Ages before.

So you all know this isn't the end of the fic. No no no we still have to eras to go through :P

Looking for a beta reader that is will to read the other chapters, this one, those to come of this fic!


	8. Wind Waker era Part 1

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link was on Tetra's ship. They were headed to Outset Island, his home, at last. Link smiled at the thought of seeing his grandma and sister again. How he couldn't wait to taste his grandma's cooking again. Just then the ship rocked hard to one side. Link's head shot up to the sky. It was a very angry looking gray.

_When did that come up? _He thought.

Just then a streak of lightening went a cross the sky. Thunder soon followed. It was so loud that it made Link jump. Tetra came running up from her quarters. She looked at the sky and gave a concerned look. She then went to work on giving orders to everyone. Moments later they had to emergency land on Forest Haven. Link sighed. Tetra looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It'll be a bit longer to get you to your island."

"It's alright," Link re-ensured.

He looked up at the falls. He smiled a little. He turned to Tetra.

"Is it okay if I go and visit my friends?" he asked.

Tetra looked up to the falls and smiled.

"Of coarse," she answered, "I'll go get you when we are ready to sail."

"Alright!" shouted Link before he ran off.

Tetra shook her head.

"Kids these days," she commented.

She began to walk back to the ship. She sudden;y stopped with the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. She quickly looked behind her to see a retreating form of a glowing wolf.

"A gold wolf?" she asked herself, "Now you don't see that everyday."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link went through the falls only to be tackled down by the bodies of the tiny Korok. Link smiled and laughed. When he manage to get back up he went to the Deku Tree and bowed.

"Link, child, it's great to see you again," his voice boomed.

"The same to you," said Link.

"Link Link!" jumped Makar, "Do you want to hear a new song I came up with?"

"Sure," answered Link with a smile.

"Yay!" shouted Makar, " come come!"

Makar pulled on Link's arm. Link smiled. Then something shining at the coner of his eye cought his attention. He looked over and saw a golden wolf. His mouth dropped open. The golden wolf then turned and walked into the forest area.

"What exactly did I just see?" he asked himself.

"A spirit," answered the Deku Tree.

"A spirit?" asked a very confused Link.

"Yes," answered the Deku Tree, "of a hero who had fallen in battle 200 years ago. He stays on this plane because he is needed by another."

"Who is this another?" Link asked.

The Deku Tree laughed.

"If he chooses to let you see him," answered the Deku Tree, "then you'll meet him. For now go have fun with Makar."

Link sighed and went on his way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beside a tree, eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as orange as fire, watched Link. The golden wolf came beside the eye's owner.

"It's another Link isn't it?" asked the eye's owner.

The wolf nodded.

"Though he seems to be a bit childish," the wolf commented.

"You were too once, Link," commented the eye's owner.

Wolf Link snorted.

"I'm guessing he has a Zelda as well?" asked the eye's owner.

"Of coarse," answered wolf Link, "in alternate form too. Why you ask? Do you have an eye on this one as well, Mido?"

Mido laughed.

"No no," he answered, "He's far too young."

Mido and wolf Link watched Link a bit longer before they retreated more into the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I know this is a bit short, but I promise it'll be long next time.

Mido's Wind Waker design by Amber: http:/fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart . com/art/Better-Ver-Adult-Mido-113931769?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F9980459&qo=14 (no spaces)

and in Wind Waker Style: http:/fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart . com/art/Wind-Waker-Adult-Mido-126254769?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F9980459&qo=10 (no spaces)


	9. Wind Waker era Part 2

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo.

Warning: Fan made stuff (not OC's) ahead! If you don't like that then please don't read any more! Others enjoy!

OoOoOoOoO

Link manage to climb to the ledge where he saw the wolf without alerting anyone. He pulled himself up. He huffed and puffed while looking back down. He backed up a little and looked ahead at the trail. He gasped. There sit the gold wolf staring at him. The wolf stood and ran down the trail.

"Wait," Link said.

He ran after the wolf.

OoOoOoOoO

Mido looked at his reflection. He thought about the stories he heard about the stories he heard about a Hero of Man and some man that locked up a dragon's power in a mask and called it Majora. He seen the pictures of both which they too look like Link. Which, in Mido's head, was impossible considering both lived long before his Link was even thought of. Even before his own people took the shape of Hyrulian children. These men was probably the one that was from the sky. This immortal Link. Mido learned about him. He was granted a form by the goddesses to sorrow above the havens and protect the land forever. The very first Link that never was recorded in writing like the others, but in pictures. Most forgot what they even mean. Mido pulled at his bangs.

_Why did I give my self this? _He asked himself.

He heard a bark. Mido looked up at the trail. Wolf Link was running down it. Wolf Link glanced back. Mido stood and looked over to see the small running form of the new Link. Wolf Link jumped into the bush and disappeared. Link stopped huffing and puffing. He looked up and saw Mido.

"Um, hi," he said.

"Hello," Mido said.

"Um I know this may sound crazy," Link said, "but did a gold wolf run pass here?"

"Maybe, maybe not," answered Mido.

Link gave him a confused look.

"This forest is known to play tricks on the mind," clarified Mido, "You may see things that are true and may see things that are not. That's why Korok never come this far up."

'Then why are you here?" Link asked.

Mido stared off in the distance.

"To forget somethings and to remember others," he answered.

"Um alright," Link said, "oh my name is Link."

He held out his hand. Mido smiled.

"Mido," he said.

He shook his hand.

"No offense Link, but you seem to be a bit young to be a hero," Mido commented.

Link laughed.

"I know," he said, "To tell you the truth I didn't want to be a hero. All I wanted to do is save my little sister."

"Hm," said Mido, "That's what the others said too."

"Others?" Link asked.

"Oh an old man thinking out loud," said Mido.

"Old, but you look to be 18," commented Link.

Mido laughed out loud. He patted Link on the head.

"One thing you have to remember is that Kokiri live for a very long time," he said.

"Link!" came a shout, "Where are you?"

"Your friends are looking for you," said Mido.

Link started to head back, but he stopped and look back at Mido.

"Don't worry," Mido said, "We'll see each other again."

Link smiled at this and ran back. Mido waved. Wolf Link came out of the bushes.

"You lead him here on purpose didn't you?" Mido asked.

Wolf Link nodded.

"You need someone other then me to talk to," he stated.

"Teh," responded Mido.

OoOoOoOoO

Link made it back safely. It was Makar that called him. He wanted to show him something that the Korok do as a tradition. Now he was headed to the Deku Tree with a lot of questions in his head like what a Kokiri is and who Mido really is. He work up to the Deku Tree.

"I can see in your eyes that you have questions," he said, "Ask away."

"What is a Kokiri?" Link asked.

"A Kokiri is what these Korok use to be," answered the Deku Tree.

_Wow, _thought Link, _I wonder if he knows how far back that is. From there I can tell how old Mido is._

"How long ago was that?" Link asked.

"About 200 years ago," answered the Deku Tree, "I was just a sprout back then."

Link's eyes widen.

_Mido's over 200 years old! _Link thought, _But he looks so young._

"Then maybe you know of a Mido?" Link asked.

"Yes of course," answered the Deku Tree, "he and another was specially created by my father before me to lead the Kokiri. They were best known outside the forest as the forest prince and princess for they share the powers of a Deku Tree."

"Oh wow," was all Link could say.

"You have met with Mido," the Deku Tree stated more then asked.

Link's cheeks want red with embarrassment of being caught.

"You listen well to what he says," the Deku Tree said, "He's old and wise as me. He does come down here be it that I summon him or to play with the Korok."

"Or when I feel something is wrong," said a voice from behind.

Link turned and saw Mido. He approached him.

"And something is very wrong," he said.

Just then the ground violently shook. Everyone tumbled over.

"Link!" someone shouted from outside Forest Haven.

Link got up and ran outside. He look around.

"Link you need to come over here," It was Tetra.

He ran to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed up ward. Link looked and saw strange vines wrapping around Forbidden Woods.

_What is going on around here? _Link asked himself.

"Corruption," someone answered.

Link looked at Mido. He didn't even notice Mido following him.

"Corruption?" he asked.

"Yes something in there must have done this," Mido answered.

_Or someone, _he thought.

OoOoOoOoO

one page longer but still longer then the last one :D

Now I wonder what is happen at the Forbidden Forest.


	10. Wind Waker era Part 3

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evil laughter could be herd through the entire forest. A man in a black tonic with brown hair and red eyes emerged from the water. He smiled big at his handy work.

"This will surly bring Mido here," he said to him self, "then I can impress him by healing he forest. Yes that sounds like a good plan."

he laughed again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mido and Link were almost half way through the forest when they herd another laugh. Mido narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me he did all this?" he asked himself.

"Who?" asked Link.

"Dark Link," answered Mido.

"A Link that is dark?" Link asked a bot confused.

"Here let us take a break and I'll tell you his story," answered Mido.

Link nodded in agreement. They both sat on the ground and ate little of the food they packed.

"It started 300 years ago," started Mido, "back then the Triforce was pieces you could carry. There was a Zelda and a Link as well. This Link was once a hero and had fallen in love with his Zelda. Though his appearance was different."

"How so?" asked Link.

"Instead of the usual blond hair and blue eyes," answered Mido, "he had brown hair and eyes. Here let me start when thinks went bad for him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

it was a beautiful day in the old kingdom of Hyrule. A brunette Link was walking down the hall to the library, humming to himself.

_I can't wait to show Zelda what I've done, _he thought.

Laughter could be herd at the library. Link gave a confused look.

_Who is in there with her? _He asked himself.

When he got to the library he open the door. There stood Zelda with a man dressed like a royal. They turned and looked at Link.

"Oh speak of the devil," said Zelda, "Lanayru this is Link. Link this is my fiance, Lanayru."

_Fiance! _Thought Link.

Lanayru extended his hand.

"It's a honor to meet you," he said.

Link put on a fake smile and shook his hand.

"Same here," Link said.

"Was there something you need, Link?" Zelda asked.

"No," answered Link, "was just wondering what was so funny, that's all."

"Oh I was telling Lanayru about the time you got turn into a frog," said Zelda.

Link nodded and bowed.

"I'll take my leave then," he said.

"Link," Lanayru called out, "would you mind joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," answered Link before he left the room.

When the door closed he ran to the tower. There he laid on his bed in thought.

_A fiance, _he thought, _you would think she could have warn me...wait she knows my feelings for her, could she have been toying with me? No, she could have forgotten. She's forgetful like that. You'll see. Everything will be the same._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

everyone was seated at the table talking and eating with each other. All except Link. He would glance at Lanayru and Zelda in the hopes that one of them would notice him and have him join their conversation. Nothing. He was a little more then half way done with his meal when he got up. Everyone looked at him. Link bowed.

"May I be excused?" Link asked, "I'm not feeling well."

"Of coarse," answered the king.

Link left back to the tower. He stood on the open window seal.

_How could I think that everything was going to be fine? _He asked himself, _she didn't even noticed me._

He looked to the ground below.

_Just one jump and it'll be all over,_ he thought.

He then looked to the mountains on his right. He's eyes widen when he thought of something. He looked to the blue Triforce of Wisdom and the green Triforce of Courage.

_It might just work, _he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

when everyone went to sleep, Link wrapped the Triforce piece in a blanket and successfully sneak out of the castle. He then got on a horse and went were he knew the entrance to Ganon's lair was. The guards, upon seeing him, were at the ready. Link uncover half of the Triforce. When the guards saw it they gave each other a confused look.

"I come seeking to join Ganon," Link told them, "and to give this Triforce piece to him."

The guards looked at each other one more time before one of them lead the way, in the main chamber, Ganon stood in front of the red Triforce of Power, talking to it.

"Master Ganon," said the guard, "You have a visitor.

"What is **he **doing here?" he angrily asked.

"I seek to join you," answered Link, "and to prove that I brought you the Triforce of Courage."

Link unwrapped the Triforce fully. He kneel at Ganon's feet and reached out to give him the Triforce. Ganon study him.

"How do I know that once I grab the Triforce, a bunch of soldiers and Zelda won't pop out of no where?" he asked.

"I came alone," answered Link, "If you don't believe me I can tell you the whole story."

Ganon looked at him one more time before taking the Triforce. He summon another pedestal and placed it on top of it, beside the one of Power.

"You know giving me the Triforce deserves a reward," said Ganon facing Link.

"I don't need anything in return," Link said.

"Oh but you do," said Ganon, "for you see, you're a bit too much in tune with the good side to my dislike. So I think you need a darker form."

with a wave of his hands a dark fog surrounded Link. Link screamed out in pain and all to his hands and knees. When the fog lifted Link's appearance changed (to match what he look like in OoT). He open his slitted, glowing red eyes and looked up at Ganon. Ganon laughed.

"Perfect," he said, "on top of the look your belong is one with water. This means you can meld into water and are immune to pretty much everything."

Link smiled evilly.

"Your first mission will be to get me the Triforce of Wisdom," ordered Ganon.

"Of coarse my master," said Link with a bow.

Ganon smiled at this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It has been a year and a half now that Link stay in the waters of the castle studying everyone's patterns. Ganon kept on asking why he hadn't gotten the Triforce. Which Link told him being patient is more awarding then rash actions. He had wittiness, to his anger, the wedding of Lanayru and Zelda and the birth of their son. But what did surprise him though was the fact they sent out a search party for him. The feeling of happiness didn't last long. Today he sent word to Ganon to bring a large army and to announce the attack. Link looked to the gates when a horn sounded. Link watched for a little bit as the army of Ganon came running through.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a peaceful morning when the royal couple awoke. Zelda picked up their son and started to feed him. Lanayru kissed her forehead and smiled. All of a sudden a horn blaired. Lanayru looked out the window and sighed.

"What is it?" Zelda asked going to the window.

"It's Ganon again," Lanayru answered.

Zelda looked out.

"That army looks a lot bigger then usual," Zelda said in a concern voice.

"Maybe he finally got serious," Lanayru said, "Stay here. I'm going to go help the guards down below."

with a kiss Lanayru went off to put his armor on. Zelda looked back out the window.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link made it to the tower in 30 minuets. With the remaining guards distracted by the crying baby, Link open the door ti see no one in there, but the Triforce of Wisdom. Link smiled evilly.

"Perfect," he said.

He grabbed the Triforce and was headed to the door. He stopped when he herd plated feet coming toward him.

"Damn," he said.

He looked out the window and saw the mote. With a wave of his hand a cyclone rose. He jumped into it as it gently put him down. He then ran through the forest toward the mountains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lanayru decapitated a Moblin that was getting ready to cut one of the soldiers in half. They nodded at each other before returning to battle.

"The Triforce of Wisdom!" someone shouted from the tower, "It's gone!"

"They're retreating!" a captain shouted.

Lanayru looked to the retreating backs of Ganon's army.

"Damn," said Lanayru angrily, "They were just a simple distraction."

he then noticed something at the corner of his left eye. He looked and saw a black figure with something blue glowing in their hands. Lanayru gave chase. The figure, feeling like someone was following them, stopped. Lanayru got into a fighting stance. The figure turned around. Lanayru gasped.

"Link?" he named the figure.

He then noticed the dried up blood on Link's hands. He growled.

"So you betray us," Lanayru said.

"No," Link said, "I was the one betrayed."

Lanayru the stabbed Link where his heart is. Instead of blood flowing out it was water. Lanayru gave a stun look, which made Link laugh. Lanayru pulled out his sword and swing. Link jumped on top of it. Link smirked and lend over to him.

"By the way," Link said, "how good was Zelda?"

Lanayru roared. Link jumped off.

"I hope you treasured your time with her," he said.

Lanayru bear his teeth. Link then motion to the river beside them. Little water flew to Link. When he touched the water it took shape. Lanayru gasped. The water had turn into a blacken version of the blade given to the blessed one, the Master Sword. Link pointed it at Lanayru.

"You'll find that it's hard to best me," Link said with a cocky smile.

Lanayru swing again. Link blocked it. Lanayru eyes widen at the chine sound.

_So it's real too, _he thought.

They traded blow after blow, each time Link mimicked the same move. Lanayru did a vertical swing Link stepped out of the way. Link then stabbed him in the stomach. Lanayru dropped to his knees and held the wound. Link's sword turn back into water and fell to the ground.

"Something to remember to your grave Lanayru," Link said, "I will never. I will always be here watching."

With that he walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When Dark Link got to Ganon, he tricked him," said Mido, "He killed Ganon. When he turn to take the Triforce pieces for himself, they were gone in a flash of light. The goddesses had taken them to place where they would be safe 'till those who are destine to have them..."

Mido grabbed Link's left hand and lifted it. The Triforce on his hand glowed.

"Will be one with them," finished Mido putting Link's hand down.

"Wait," said Link, "how do you know all this?"

Mido laughed.

"It's best not know somethings little one," he said petting Link on the head, "Come we have a shadow to find."

With that they got up and walked farther into the forest to find the hero that had fallen into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

See I made this longer for you all :P anyways Lanayru is named after Lanayru the spirit. Which means the land is not named after the guy, but after the spirit. Something to remember in the future (Dark Link doesn't know that). Oh yeah Dark Link fan girls there you go for a back story for him.


	11. Wind Waker era Part 4

All in this fic doesn't belong to me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mido and Link finally made it to were the laughing came from.

"What in the!?" Mido exclaimed.

"A lake in the middle of the forest?" Link asked, "that wasn't there before."

"Because it wasn't," answered Mido, "Dark Link must have made it. Dark!"

"Mido!?" they herb someone ask.

"Yes it's me!" Mido shouted back, "Do you mind coming down here for a moment!?"

Link watched as Dark made he's way down a tree. Dark came running up to Mido.

"Do you like the lake I made?" Dark asked, "Woe! You're a bit small to be a hero, aren't you?"

Dark bend down to Link.

"Why do they always say that!?" Link asked himself while storming off.

Dark looked back at Mido with a puzzled look.

"He gets that a lot," answered Mido, "Now about your lake-"

"Do you like it?" Dark asked cutting Mido off, "I made purified water to put in the hole."

"About that," said Mido, "It's not exactly pier."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked looking at his lake, "it looks pier to me."

"Here," said Mido getting his water canteen out.

Mido pored a little water in the palm of his hand. Dark blinked a few times then looked back at his lake. He noticed that his lake was a bit blacker then the water in Mido's hand.

"It's making the plants sick isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Mido answered.

Dark looked down at the ground.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was just trying to impress you."

Mido made Dark look at him.

"And you did," said Mido giving him a hug, "but I'm still not interested."

"Damn," Dark said hugging Mido back.

They pulled away.

"I done told you I can't heal your wounds," Mido said, "They are far too deep and have been open for far too long."

Dark sighed. He looked over at Link, who was still foaming.

"I still can't believe he's a hero," Dark said.

"There is only one way to find out," suggested Mido.

"He doesn't have the Master Sword," said Dark, "that blade he has now won't hit me."

"It's in the ocean dear," informed Mido.

"Oh," was all Dark said.

Dark reached out his hand. A long line of water quickly released and headed to the ocean.

"Hey Link!" Mido called out, "do you mind coming here for a minuet or so!?"

Link walked over to them.

"Yes?" he asked.

Dark's line of water ended and dropped the Master Sword in front of him.

"Do you mind fighting Dark?" Mido asked.

Link looked at Dark.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Come on little guy," said Dark.

Link's eye twitched.

"Oh it's on now," he said in an angry tune.

Link picked up the sword and got in a ready stance. Dark smiled and did the same. Water came up to his right hand and formed s dark version of the Master Sword.

"All right," said Mido backing away from the fighting area, "three hits to Dark and the fight ends. Begin!"

Link charged a head. Dark put up his shield. Link hit it and back flipped away.

_Damn, _Link thought, _I guess frontal attacks won't work._

Dark swing and Link dodged. Link vertical swing and Dark mimicked it. Link did a horizontal one and, again, Dark mimicked it. Link, getting frustrated, did a spin attack. Dark jumped on the blade. Dark swang his blade again. Link brought his shield up. Dark hit it and jumped off.

_So he mimics and jumps on my sword, _Link thought, _How can I-wait! Maybe I could...yes that might work._

Link pulled his blade up for a vertical attack. Dark snorted and prepared his own blade for the same attack.

_There! _Link thought.

Link then switched attacks to a stab. He got Dark in the stomach.

_That's one, _Link thought.

Dark pulled away and held his stomach. Link then noticed that it was blood, not water, that was dripping out.

_So he can pick up thing in a blink of an eye, _Dark thought.

Dark stood up and charged at Link. Link tried to do the same combo again, but Dark blocked it.

_So the same attack won't work twice, _Link thought, _time to change it up._

Link set up another vertical attack. Dark prepared to block the stab, but Link did a horizontal attack, getting him across the chest. Dark groaned in pain.

_That's two, _Link thought.

Dark looked at him angrily.

"Dark!" Mido yelled at him.

"I know!" Dark yelled back.

Dark charged yet again. Link, this time, got ready for a stab. Dark tried to block, but fail to see the vertical strike to his left leg.

_And that would be three, _Link thought.

Suddenly a tiny flowers popped up and bloomed. Small light balls came out and headed to Dark's wounds and healed them. Mido came up to them.

"That was a great fight," said Dark, "one I haven't had in years."

Link smiled. He handed the Master Sword back to Dark. Dark did the same thing as he did before to send it back. Birds started to tweet. Mido listen to them.

"It seems your boat is ready to leave," he said.

"Aww," Link said, "All ready?"

Mido giggled and patted him on the head.

"You can come and visit any time," he said.

Link smiled again. They made it back to Forest Haven. Both Mido and Dark waved goodbye to Link with the rest of the Koroks.

"They don't make hero's like they use to," commented Dark.

"What you mean?" Mido asked.

"The past two have been kids," answered Dark, "I wish the next one to be at least if not, older."

Mido smiled a little and looked to the sky.

"That would be the day," he said, "Huh?"

The clouds parted a little ways to show the shape of what looked like to be a cross from a male Hylia and a red bird, flying in the sky.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Oh nothing," answered Mido with a bigger smile, "come on. Let's go back home."

With that they went back into Forest Haven's woods. Both hoping in the next 100 years a new hero would be taller and older.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry if it seems rushed, XD I really wanted to get to next era because I have evil plans for it :3 Any who, yes I still suck at fighting scenes. By the way, I found an online grammar checker and trying it out on this chapter. Let me know if it's working or not.


	12. Twilight Princess era Part 1

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

Note: It's been a long time since I played Twilight Princess

OoOoOoOoOoO

It has been a year since Link saved both Hyrule and the Twilight realm. He had come back to Ordon Village and started working as a goat herder again. Link sighed and looked up at the clouds. Epona, his horse, nudged his head with her nose. Link smiled and pet her.

"Bored too?" he asked.

Epona neighed.

"Link!" he heard one of the kids call.

He looked over at the gate. It was Talo. He had a look that told Link that something was wrong. He went to him.

"What happen?" Link asked.

"I was at your house trying to do that shield trick you do with the shield that dad made," Talo started, "when this big strange looking black bird came down. I manage to duck, but it got the shield and flew off into the woods. If I don't come home with that shield, dad's going to punish me."

"I'll get it back," said Link.

Talo smiled.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Link went to ask Fado if he could leave and then went to his house. He quickly got his bow and arrows. He then got on Epona and headed to the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had been another 100 years for Mido. He now look like he was in his 20's. His hair was a bit longer and he no longer had his bangs. Mido was setting on the water edge of the spirit lake in Faron Woods with Wolf Link laying beside him. Dark Link was standing behind Mido. Dark smiled.

"I bet I can touch that water," he said.

Wolf Link looked up at him.

"Dark that's holy water," wolf Link said, "It'll hurt you."

"I can control any water," Dark started proudly.

"I thought you could control shadows?" Wolf Link asked.

"I can do both," said Dark puffing up his chest.

"Yeah right," said Wolf Link setting up.

A strange coo altered Mido. He looked to the sky to see or hear it again.

"Then prove it," challenged Wolf Link.

"All right I-Mido?" Dark asked when he saw Mido standing up.

The strange coo sounded again. All three of them saw a Shadow Kargaro fly over head with a shield in its talents.

"What is that doing in our world?" Mido wondered.

The sound of hooves came next. They looked over at the opening. This era's Link came galloping by on top of Epona. He was chasing the bird.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dark Link stated.

Wolf Link started running after the horse. Mido grabbed his bow and followed with Dark in toe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Shadow Kargaro lead Link out of Faron Woods before it dropped the shield It hoovered for a while before letting out a loud coo. Before Link knew it, he was surrounded by Shadow Bulblins.

_Damn, _Link thought, _I should have thought to bring my sword._

He was pulled off by one of the Shadow Bulblins. Link shot an arrow in it's head. Before he could get up another grabbed his leg and dragged hi. He lost the bow. Link kicked the Shadow Bulblin from him and started looking for the bow. Two more Shadow Bulblin with clubs hit him. They did this over and over 'till he faint. A growl made the two Shadow Bulblins look up. Wolf Link pounced and grabbed hold of one's neck. Mido fired two magic arrows at two while Dark drowned the last one in a bubble full of water. Mido went to Link.

"He's badly injured," he said, "but alive."

Mido looked at Dark and Wolf Link.

"Could you take him to my home for me?" Mido asked, "I want to talk to Bo."

Dark and Wolf Link nodded. Mido got on Epona and rode her back to Ordon Village.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Talo was pacing. Ilia came over to see if Link came back yet. She smiled at Talo.

"He'll be back soon," she reassured the child.

Talo nodded. A faint sound of galloping hooves made them look at the forest entrance with smiles. Epona came running out, but her rider wasn't Link. Ilia gasped and bowed when she recognized the face. Talo did the same.

"Prince Mido," Ilia said.

Mido smiled and motion for them to stand up straight. Talo spotted his shield strapped on Epona's saddle.

"Little Ilia is your father here?" Mido asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Mido got off of Epona and took the shield off. He bent down in front of Talo. Mido smiled.

"I'm guessing this is yours little one?" Mido asked.

Talo nodded and took the shield

"Where's Link?" he asked.

"He's on his way to my home," answered Mido, "he's a bit broken at the moment. He'll be back in a day or two."

"Okay," said Talo sadly and worriedly.

Mido followed Ilia to her father. Bo looked at him and bowed.

"Prince Mido," he said, "what brings you here?"

"To talk to you," answered Mido, "because it seems that we have a bit of a problem."

OoOoOoOoO

Sorry if it's an awkward ending ^_^;

Mido's design for this era: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart art/Twilight-Princess-Mido-Design-353391323 (no spaces)


	13. Twilight Princess era Part 2

All in this fic belongs to Nintendo!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mido told Bo the whole thing that happen to Link. Bo frowned.

"Will he be okay?" he asked worried about Link.

Mido nodded.

"I'll be taking care of him," he answered.

Bo smiled.

"He'll be in good hands then," he said.

After a few minuets of talking, Mido left the house. Bo told him that they will be on alert and that no one would be by themselves. Mido was heading back to his house when he stopped at Link's. All the children were there including Ilia. She shrugged at him when he gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you little ones doing here?" Mido asked.

The children looked at him and then ran over and started to ask a bunch of questions about Link. Mido raised his hands up. They instantly quiet down.

"Link will be fine," Mido said, "he'll be back in a day or so. You have nothing to worry about with the creatures. I'm sending my two friends here to help me watch over you. Any more questions?"

They shook their heads.

"I'll be going now," Mido said, "Now stay with each other. We don't want you to go missing."

"Okay," the children said together.

Mido smiled. He found them very adorable.

"I'll tell Link you all said hi," he said before he left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Link groaned as he awoke. He blinked a few times before he noticed that the room, he was in, wasn't he's. He tried to set up only to have someone push him down.

"You shouldn't set up," said a voice, "Mido hasn't checked your injuries yet."

Link looked over and saw a Hyrulean that looked like one of the Link's of old, except he had brown hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Dark Link," the man answered with a puffed up chest, "Dark for short. Master of water and shadows."

There was a snort from down below. Dark put his hands on his hips and glared down. That's when Link noticed the golden wolf.

"Hey I remember you!" Link exclaimed.

The wolf looked up at him with a proud smile.

"I remember you as well," the wolf said.

"What was that snort for Link?" Dark asked the wolf.

The Link, still in bed, had a confused look. The wolf sighed.

"Dark call me wolf Link or Time," he said, "or you're going to confuse the boy. To answer your question, you still haven't proven that you can control both."

Dark smirked.

"I can do that now," he stated as he walked out of the room.

(A/N: I'm going to start calling Wolf Link, Time.)

"Get some more rest," Time said to Link, "Mido will be back soon."

Time left the room. Link blinked.

"Who's Mido?" he asked to no one.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ilia watched the children as they played around. Colin was beside her.

"Um Ilia, may I ask you something?" he asked.

Ilia smiled.

"Sure," she answered.

"Who is Mido exactly?" Colin asked, "I mean people bowed to him and call him prince. So I'm confused."

Ilia looked up at the sky and laughed.

"That's because he rules these lands," she answered, "he's far older than he looks and the last of his kind. You see we live here because he lets us."

"Can you tell m more about him?" Colin asked very interested now.

Ilia nodded.

"It was my great grandpa who settled here with his friends," she started, "he, first, scooted out this place before hand without knowing that Prince Mido was watching him. When he came back with his friends and family, Mido was standing in the way and had controlled some kind of pollen to fill the air around them, causing them to cough."

"Who are you?" Great Grandpa asked while coughing.

"I am the Kokiri Prince of the forest," Mido answered, "You do not have permission to enter here."

Great Grandpa and the others bowed.

"Forgive us," he begged, "we didn't know. We were just looking for a place to live in peace."

"Why?" Mido said waving the pollen away from them.

"Our old home was cursed," answered Great Grandpa, "Our crops died and we were taxed heavily by our old leader."

"Mido took pity on them," said Ilia, "He let them through, but with a promise. They were to tell no one about him and the secrets of the forest."

Colin was in aw.

"Does he visit here often?" he asked.

"At least once a year," Ilia answered, "or when a new member is born or if there is danger."

"Or bring a lost child here," came the voice of Rusl.

Colin looked up at his dad in confusion.

"Mido is the reason why Link is here," his dad said, "He brought him here when he was two. He was asleep in Mido's arms. Mido told us that he's home was destroyed and that he was the only survivor."

Colin frowned. He felt sorry for Link.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Link awoke when he felt someone lifting up his arm. He looked over to see a man with long red hair, blue eyes, and wearing an outfit almost like his. Link blushed . For a being a man, he sure was pretty. The man was bandaging up a cut on his arm. The man smiled.

"Well good morning," he said.

"Morning," Link said a bit hesitant.

The man laid Link's arm down and looked at him.

"I'm Prince Mido," He introduced himself, "your wounds are bandaged. It'll be a day or two before you can leave."

Link nodded. He still had a blush on his face. Mido blinked and checked his forehead. This made Link blush go darker.

"Your face is red, but you have no fever," Mido said.

Link swallowed. This was going to be a wonderful one or two days.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So you know Link wouldn't remember Mido, for he was too young and traumatized to.


End file.
